


Unboxing

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Bond gives Q a gift-wrapped box; Q sends Bond an unboxing video.





	Unboxing

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly for @mi6-cafe‘s Sexy September, inspired by the prompt ‘box’ from @beginte! (Thanks for the sprint! <3)

The hands, pale and long-fingered, caressed the edges of the box tantalizingly. They lingered along the top, where the camera had the best angle, rubbing smooth circles along the shiny black paper until finally the fingertips just brushed the glittery silver ribbon knotted at the center. Then, with a few deft movements, the fingers of one hand tied one end of the silver ribbon around the pointer finger of the other hand. The camera lingered on the pointer finger, on the thumb stroking up and down the silver ring the ribbon had made.

Bond couldn’t decide which he wanted to be more: the thumb, or the ribbon.

In a drawn out tease, the hand pulled on the ribbon until there was enough material to make another silvery loop, this time around the top of the index finger. Another slow, sensual tug, and afterward another loop, this time around the tips of all five fingers, clutching them together. Tug by tug, loop by loop, the knot on the box unknotted and the ribbon came away.  The last loop of ribbon wound perfectly around the slender, naked wrist.

Bond swallowed. The wrist bore a familiar, half-healed burn scar from a watch that had exploded prematurely the previous week. He had known that they were Q’s hands, of course he had known, but to see–

Bond licked his lips, aware suddenly of his dry mouth, of the flush on his cheeks, the way his own thumb stroked against his forefinger in an unconscious mirroring of the hand on the screen of his laptop.

Meanwhile, the hands, one of them still wrapped with silver ribbon, busied themselves with lifting the lid off of the box.

The camera hovered overhead, revealing the box’s contents: a battered Walther PPK and the fragmented remains of a radio.

The silver ribbon hand, next to the Walther, gave the camera a thumbs up. The bare hand, next to the radio, gave Bond the middle finger.

Bond smiled. It had been spur of the moment, wrapping his gadgetry up like a present, and he’d expected Q to flat ignore his “unboxing video” comment. But if this were Q’s idea of unboxing, then maybe he could persuade Q to do some less-than-traditional unwrapping as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
